A joiner clip is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,012. The '012 patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is incorporated herein by reference. The muntin bar joiner clip disclosed in the '012 patent is a relatively flat, thin body. A first muntin bar engagement leg extends from one end of the body and a second muntin bar engagement leg extends from an opposite end of the body. The muntin bar engagement legs extend along a longitudinal axis of the clip and the one or more abutments extend from the body transverse to the axis. The joiner has opposite body sides that define substantially parallel major surfaces and opposite edges that are substantially parallel and extend substantially parallel to the axis. Different embodiments are disclosed in which the abutments extend from body sides or body edges.
Pending application Ser. No. 11/505,042, published as application 2008/0040995 entitled “Muntin Bar clip and Muntin Bar Assembly” concerns a method and apparatus for making a muntin bar assembly or grid. A tubular muntin bar grid has a first muntin bar formed from an elongated tube having ends that engage a window spacer frame and include side walls that have relatively narrow top and bottom planar walls and relatively wider side planar walls. The top and bottom planar walls defining one or more slots that define intersecting muntin bar positions. One or more intersecting muntin bars formed from elongated tubes have ends that engages the first elongated muntin bar in a region of a slot. The grid includes one or more joiner clips for positioning the one or more intersecting muntin bars in relation to the first muntin bar. Each joiner clip has a tree portion that extends into one end of the intersecting muntin bars to support the intersecting muntin bars in relation to the first muntin bar and an anchor portion which extends into a slot of the first muntin bar and connects to a wall of the first muntin bar spaced from a wall of the first muntin bar contacted by an associated intersecting muntin bar which engages the tree portion of the joiner clip. The anchor portion includes either an integral tab which traps the wall of the muntin bar between a flexible finger or a separate tab which is mounted to a clip base that defines the flexible finger.